Save Me
by hunniemilk
Summary: [CHANHUN][KAIHUN] Chanyeol terus mengejar Sehun yang tidak ingin didekati. Jongin terus menindas Sehun hingga dia puas. Kaihun. Chanhun.
1. Chapter 1

Tittel: Save Me

Author: hunniemilk

Cast: Sehun,Chanyeol, Jongin and Other

Genger: Fluff, romance

Rating: T

Note: Cerita asli dari imajinasiku, no copas dari web lain. Cast didalam milik ibu, ayah dan tuhan-nya. Typo dimana mana dan bahasa tidak menggunakan ejaan EYD

Happy reading~

Namja albino nyaris pucat atau memang ia sedang kurang enak badan sehingga badannya pucat itu sedang memandang air kolam yang sedikit bergelombang. Keadaannya sedikit berantakan, rambut yang sedikit berantakan, baju kusut sana sini dan keluar dari celananya. Sehun maju selanglah untuk mendekat ke pinggir kolam. Ia tidak tau seberapa dalam kolam itu tapi yang ia baca dari keterangannya kalau kolam itu sedalam dua setengah meter. Jelas sekali ia akan tenggelam kalau ia tidak pandai berenang.

Ia memandang jauh kedalam kolam. Dia sudah bosan hidup. Dirinya selalu dikucilkan oleh orang sekitar. Ia selalu mendapat perilaku kasar dari semua orang. Terutama disekolahnya walau tidak semua. Minsalnya beberapa temannya tapi mereka terlalu takut bedekatan dengan Sehun karena yang ada mereka disuruh menyiksa Sehun. Sejak saat itu Sehun mulai menjahui semua orang walau semua berusaha mendekat kepadanya.

Sehun sudah akan masuk kedalam kolam tapi tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berharga baginya dari apa pun. Sesuatu yang dititipkan tuhan untuknya. Malaikat kecil yang baru hidup 10 bulan yang lalu. Sehun mundur dan menjauh dari pinggir kolam. Sehun kembali ke kelasnya setelah merapikan dirinya dulu.

Sehun duduk paling pojok belakang. Keadaan kelas masih ribut karena guru mereka belum datang kekelas. Sehun hanya duduk sambil memandang keluar kelas melihat langit pagi yang cerah yang harusnya di balas dengan senyum indah dan tawa ceria. Akhirnya guru mereka masuk dan membawa murid baru. Sehun tidak terlalu mendengarnya yang ia tau nama namja itu Kim Jongin.

Bel menandakan istirahat berbunyi. Waktunya makan siang. Sehun sedang berada didalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Ia merogo kantung celananya menghitung beberapa uang yang ia punya. Setelah dihitung hitung uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan. Jika ia membeli roti dan susu sebagai makan siang itu tidak akan cukup.

"Tidak cukup. Apa yang harus aku lalukan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Sehun kembali memasukkan uangnya kesaku dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mencuci tangannya. Ia tidak sendirian disana ada Jongin disebelahnya. Mereka hanya diam tidak saling menyapa. Sehun keluar langsung menuju kantin. Ia langsung cepat cepat membeli susu. Ia tidak mau bermasalah seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia di lempari makanan oleh anak nakal itu.

Sehun memegangi perutnya yang sangat lapar. Tapi ia terus mengatakan kepada dirinya kalau ia sudah kenyang. Sehun sangat suka keadaa sunyi aman tentram ini sampai seseorang duduk disebelahnya dan menyodorkan onigiri dan roti.

"Kau lapar tapi tidak punya uang ini aku berikan" katanya sedikit menyinggung

"Tidak" Sehun kembali meletakan makanan itu keatas pahanya "Pergilah dari sini" Sehun mulai sedikit cemas

"Kau marah karena aku bilang gitu? Habis kau mengerah uangnya terlalu kuat tadi di toilet"

"Pergilah kumohon"

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

"Baik kau tidak mau pergi aku yang akan pergi" Sehun baru mau bangkit tapi sebuah tangan menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk

Enah sejak kapan tapi beberapa orang mendatangi mereka berdua. Sehun menegang ketika melihat sepatu yang tidak asing baginya. Salah seorang dari mereka berjongkok didepan Sehun. Meletakkan sebelah lutut kakinya ke tanah dan yang satu tetap diatas untuk menyanggah tangannya. Tidak Sehun lihat saja ia tau kalau namja itu bersmirk kepadanya

"Wah... Wah... Liat siapa yang kedatangan tamu baru" kata salah seorang dari mereka

"Meminta pertolongan lagi kepada orang Oh Sehun?" kata Jongin sing song

Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti tetap memegang tangan Sehun, karena ia yakin hubungan mereka tidaklah baik

"Lihat aku ketika sedang berbicara sayang" tangan Jongin memegang dagu Sehun dengan kuat dan dengan paksa mengarahkan wajah Sehun kedepannya

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jongin tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Ia terperangkap dengan tatapan itu

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali" tangan Chanyeol baru saja akan memegang tangan Jongin tapi sudah ditepis luan oleh Jongin dengan kuat

"Jangan ikut campur!" kata Jongin dingin

Mata Jongin dan Chanyeol saling menatap satu sama lain. Tapi tidak lama setelahnya Jongin sudah menarik tangan Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol

Jongin terus menarik tangan Sehun. Sehun yang ditarik hanya pasrah seperti biasa. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin terus membullynya. Sehun tidak tau apa salahnya. Yang Sehun tau dia memang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendiri

Setelah kearah utara sekolah Sehun tau mereka mau kemana. Gudang sekolah. Penyimpanan barang bekas dan alat olahraga. Sehun sedikit menahan kakinya untuk tidak berjalan. Tapi tenaga Jongin memang sangat kuat dibandingkan dengan tenaganya yang lemah. Beberapa kali Sehun terus mencoba dan setiap usahanya gagal karena Jongin menariknya lebih kencang hingga ia sedikit merintih. Mereka sampai didalam gudang, salah seorang dari mereka menutup pintunya tidak terlalu rapat. Didalam keadaannya remang remang karena hanya ada satu bola lampu berwarna orange disitu. Jongin mencampakkan Sehun kearah lemari bekas. Sehun merintih sedikit merasakan sakitnya bahunya yang terbentur dengan lemari itu

"Jangan memberontak jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu kepadamu" kata Jongin didepan wajah Sehun "Tatap aku Oh Sehun" Jongin menjambak rambut hitam Sehun

"Arghh s... sakit... Jongin sa... sakit" tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jongin

Seakan tidak perduli Jongin sedikit menarik rambut Sehun lalu mendorong kepala Sehun kedepan lalu mendorongnya lagi kebelakang sedikit kuat. Beberapa kali Jongin melakukan itu sampai yang ke sembilan kali ia melepas cengkraman dirambut Sehun. Sehun langsung merosot kebawah. Pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu sakit dan pening. Kepalanya didongakan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol Jongin di dagunya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Sehun tidak bisa fokus kemana pun karena sakit dikepalanya. Hanya saling memandang tidak berapa lama Jongin berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun. Diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya mereka menutup pintu gudang mengunci Sehun sendirian. Sedangkan Sehun sudah terbaring dibawah. Pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah. Pintu tertutup rapat dan suara kunci terdengar

Bersambung...

 **Hai~ hai~ balik lagi sama saya~ bawa ff baru nihh ada yang minat gak? Kalau ada ditunggu komenannya^^ ku tak membatasi komenan baru lanjut /mencoba melihat seberapa antusias kalian para readersku/ mencoba menulis dengan detail, tidak buru buru ataupun tergesah gesah. Karena sesungguhnya saya sangat mendengar kata kata readers sekalian. Tetap boleh kasih kritikan dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada /buka dada lebar lebar/ gak!**

 **Bolehkah saya curhat sedikit? Kemaren ada baca komen dan kata kata dia itu ngenak banget kehatiku paling dalam tapi kumenerima kritikan dia walau tak memberi saran huhuhu~~ T,T dan kemaren ku baru kecelakaan jadi kalau agak lama posting ff gak apa kan tapi ku berusaha untuk tetap nulis kok untuk kalian kalian. Oh iya! Ada yang minat ff fantasi gak? Tapi jangan mintak NC dulu ya belum bisa buat heheh^^ tapi kalau kalian ngebantu buatinya bolehlah /plakk/ ok sesi curhatan selesai dengan ini saya akhiri sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya~~^^/**

 **JANGAN LUPA RFF DAN COMENNYA YA~~ ANDA SENANG SAYA SENANG PPAI PPAI^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention**!

Maaf untuk typo typo pada chap 1 /bungkuk berkali kali/ maaf maaf maaf. Padahal uda dibaca berulang kali tapi masih aja banyak typo bertebaran. Buat yang bingung itu Jongin anak lama yang anak baru itu Chanyeol /padahal kayaknya uda diubah deh sama Chanyeol/ serius kemarin uda diedit tapi kok balek lagi ke Jongin ya== mianhe~~ jangan ada yang pergi ya maaf atas ke salahanku huhuhu~~ T_T tetap dibaca ya ffnya rutukilah aku silahlan /galau berat/ semoga masih banyak yang menunggu ff ini ok cuap cuap berada dipembukaan karena mau minta maaf ffnya dibaca ya semoga gak ada typo lagi ok sampai sini dulu ppai~~ppai~~

Happy Reading~

 _"Arghh s... sakit... Jongin sa... sakit" tangan Sehun memegang tangan Jongin_

 _Seakan tidak perduli Jongin sedikit menarik rambut Sehun lalu mendorong kepala Sehun kedepan lalu mendorongnya lagi kebelakang sedikit kuat. Beberapa kali Jongin melakukan itu sampai yang ke sembilan kali ia melepas cengkraman dirambut Sehun. Sehun langsung merosot kebawah. Pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu sakit dan pening. Kepalanya didongakan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol Jongin di dagunya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Sehun tidak bisa fokus kemana pun karena sakit dikepalanya. Hanya saling memandang tidak berapa lama Jongin berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan Sehun. Diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya mereka menutup pintu gudang mengunci Sehun sendirian. Sedangkan Sehun sudah terbaring dibawah. Pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah. Pintu tertutup rapat dan suara kunci terdengar_

~Chapter 2~

Sehun terbangun saat sinar jingga menyilaukan menembus kelopak matanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong. Sehun mencoba bangun walau kepalanya sangat pening. Melihat jam arlogi ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. 2 jam setelah bubarnya kelas. Berarti ia pingsan hampir setengah hari. Sehun bangkit lalu membersihkan debu yang ada dibajunya, merapihkan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Tak sengaja Sehun melihat tasnya sudah ada disana. _Apa dia yang meletakkannya disini dan membiarkan pintu terbuka_ batin Sehun

Drttt... Drttt...

Sehun merogo kantung celananya mengambil benda pipih lalu menggeser ikon hijau untuk mengangkat telpon dari bibi Han

"Hallo"

" _Sehun, kapan kau pulang? Sedari tadi dia terus rewel karena kau belum menjemputnya_ " Sehun mendengar tangis pilu anak kecil disana

"Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai bibi Han tunggulah sebentar lagi" Sehun langsung menyambar tasnya dan lari keluar secepat yang ia bisa untuk kerumah bibi Han

Sehun sampai di tempat bibi Han saat matahari mulai menyimpan cahayanya di balik balik gedung tinggi agar besok sinarnya dapat ia pancarkan kembali. Sehun mengetuk rumah bibi Han tidak lama kemudian bibi Han datang dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Kau kemana saja?" tanyanya

"Maaf hari ini aku sedikit terlambat. Apa dia masih rewel?" tanya Sehun sembari masuk kedalam rumah bibi Han

"Tadi sempat tertidur tapi saat dia bangun dia langsung menangis lagi bahkan sampai wajahnya memerah" jelas bibi Han

Saat masuk kedalam rumah bibi Han, Sehun memang mendengar suara tangisan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam lalu melihat sosok bayi munyil yang sedang duduk diatas sofa. Sehun mendekat lalu duduk dibawah tepat didepan Kyungsoo. Mengangkat Kyungsoo dan langsung menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Ssstttt anak Daddy tidak boleh menangis tenanglah sayang" Sehun memeluk kuat Kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya berkeliling ruang tamu. Sehun merasakan Kyungsoo mengenggaman kuat di bahunya "Daddy sudah disini sayang. Maaf Daddy lama menjemputmu" Sehun melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang basah karen air mata. Ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai diam

"Sehun" panggil bibi Han

"Iya"

"Apa kau ditindas lagi?" tanya bibi Han

Sehun terdiam di tempat

"Kau kelihatan kacau. Jika ini membuatmu tidak nyaman maka kau pindahlah kesekolah lain"

"Aku baik baik saja bibi Han" kata Sehun dengan senyum

Karena hari semakin gelap Sehun langsung pamit kepada bibi Han untuk pulang. Mereka singgah sebentar ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli persediaan yang habis. Membeli satu kaleng susu Kyungsoo, beberapa kotak biskuit Kyungsoo, bubur Kyungsoo dan cemilan lain untuk Kyungsoo. Apapun untuk Kyungsoo

"Ta... Ta..." Kyungsoo terus ribut sejak Sehun meletakkannya di ruang tv bersama mainannya

"Sebentar sayang"

"Ta..." Kyungsoo mulai protes dan melempari mainannya kesembarang tempat. Mau tidak mau Sehun mendatanginya

"Ada apa heum? Kenapa kau semakin rewel" kata Sehun sambil menarik pelan bibir Kyungsoo dengan gemas

Kyungsoo terus memeluk Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti langsung mengelus kepala dan punggung Kyungsoo. Menimang dengan sayang. Dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan Kyungsoo sudah tertidur lelap. Sehun meletakkan dengan pelan ke kasur lipat lalu kembali mengerjain prnya

...

Saat Sehun sedang asik memakai baju sekolahnya tiba tiba ia mersa kehilangan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang menganjal tapi apa? Matanya membesar seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya

"Gelang" Sehun baru sadar ia kehilangan gelang peninggalan ibunya. Sehun keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tv yang dihuni oleh Kyungsoo dengan mainannya "Sayang kau melihat gelang Daddy?" Kyungsoo malah memberi mainannya yang penuh liur "Sayang jangan mengemut mainanmu" Sehun masih sibuk mencari kesegala arah tapi nihil tidak ada

Setelah meninggalkan Kyungsoo ke rumah bibi Han. Sehun cepat cepat menuju sekolah walau hari masih sangat pagi

Sesampainya di sekolah hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada di kooridor sekolah. Sehun meletakkan tasnya lalu mulai mencari gelang di kelas, kooridor, kantin dan terakhir taman belakang. Sehun terduduk dibawah pohon sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya yang sedikit pegal karena jalan kesana kemari. Memejamkan mata mengingat kembali terakhir ia memakai gelang itu. Sehun mengacak ngacak rambutnya

"Kau akan dianggap sedang depresi jika seperti itu"

"Aku memang sedang depresi" Sehun melebarkan diameter matanya dari biasa lalu melihat kesampinhnya "Sedang apa kau disini"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "Tentu saja mau sekolah. Emang ini sekolahmu" ejek Chanyeol

Sehun bangkit namun seperti kemarin Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya untuk duduk kembali

"Kau tau. Selama ini aku tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapa pun. Hanya kau satu satunya orang yang menolak ketika aku dekati"

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Lepaslah" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Sehun

Sehun melihat tangan yang baru saja digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Sehun merasa seperti kehilangan. Kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia untai dengan kata kata. Sehun segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Chanyeol hanya mengekor dari belakang terus mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Chanyeol yang heran melihat Sehun berhenti tiba tiba berjalan kembali hingga sampai dibelakang Sehun tepat. Sekarang ia tau apa yang membuat Sehun berhenti dan tidak bergerak. Kim Jongin berada diatas mejanya lalu mempora porandakan tempat duduk Sehun. Mengeluarkan semua barang Sehun yang ada didalam tasnya. Mengacak ngacak semuanya hingga berantakan

"Oh Sehun is back!" kata namja bermata panda

Jongin hanya memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang datar seperti biasa. Jongin melihat tangan Sehun terkepal kuat. Lalu mata mereka bertemu. Jongin hanya memberikan smirk kejam kepada Sehun. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Sehun

"Selamat pagi Oh Sehun. Pagi yang cerah bukan?" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun "Sepertinya kau sehat hari ini huem?" tangan Jongin memegang bahu Sehun yang membuat tubuh Sehun mendadak menegang. Jongin yang merasakan reaksi Sehun pun terkekeh "Tenanglah sayang aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Jongin menjauh dari Sehun dan diikuti beberapa teman Jongin yang sengaja menyenggol bahu Sehun dan membuatnya sedikit oleng kebelakang

Seseorang menangkap Sehun dari belakang tapi Sehun tetap belum sadar dari lamunannya

"Hei Sehun, kau baik baik saja" sedikit menggoyang badan Sehun yang masih menyandar didadanya membuat namja albino itu kembali sadar lalu menoleh kesamping

Deg

Mata mereka saling menatap beberapa detik lalu Sehun segera berdiri tegak lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Mengutip bukunya yang berserakan dan sedikit berdebu. Menganggap bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada didekatnya. Beberapa orang mendekat kebangku Sehun ikut memungut buku Sehun

"Kau baik baik saja?" katanya sambil memberi buku catatan Sehun yang ia kutip

Sehun mengambil bukunya tanpa ada mengucapkan terima kasih

"Sehun_" Sehun segera menepis tangan Baekhyun

"Sehun kumohon_" Sehun memotong ucapan Chen

"Kumohon, kalian menjauhlah. Aku tau aku hanya beban jika berada didekat kalian. Jadi kumohon menjauhlah sebelum Jongin mengetahui kalian bersamaku" Sehun menunduk seakan sepatunya adalah pemandangan yang indah "Jangan sampai Jongin membully kalian. Cukup waktu itu dia memaksa kalian membuatku ingin mati. Jangan sampai kalian yang akan berada dipihakku. Anggap semua tidak terjadi kumohon lupakan semuanya" Sehun memeluk tasnya lalu duduk ditempat duduknya mengabaikan semua orang yang berada di sekelilingnya

Hari ini Jongin benar benar tidak menyentuh Sehun, dalam arti membully. Setelah bel menandakan pulang Sehun langsung menyusun bukunya lalu segera pulang menjemput Kyungsoo

Setelah menyuapin Kyungsoo makan, Sehun menrapihkan piring kotor yang menanti untuk dicuci di dapur. Setelah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapur dan kembali keruang tengah Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur pulas di atas karpet dikelilingi mainannya yang berantakan. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika melihat mainan Kyungsoo berantakan. Tapi semua lelahnya terganti ketika melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo

Drttt...

Handphone Sehun berbunyi menandakan sms masuk. Sehun langsung membuka sms itu lalu mengerutkan keningan. Mau apa malam malam Jongin mengajak ketemuan pikirnya. Dia pikir hari ini dia akan bebas dari Jongin. Sunggu Sehun sangat menginginkan satu hari tanpa Jongin. Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, setelah meninghalkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur dirumah sendiri ia pergi ketempat yang sudah di sesuaikan oleh Jongin di tempat bangunan yang sedang dibangun. Cahaya yang remang remang membuat Sehun takut

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Jongin

Sehun langsung berbalik kebelakang dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin

"Tenanglah. Kau seperti melihat hantu saja" Jongin mendekat namun Sehun mencoba mundur kebelakang "Kau takut? Aku tau karena badanmu sedang bergetar" Jongin terkekeh mengejek

"Apa maumu"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" Jongin semakin mendekat namun naas Sehun sudah berada diujung dan tidak bisa kemana mana

"Menjauhlah!" Sehun menaikan suaranya satu oktav

"Hei tenanglah" Jongin terus mendekat tapi...

Burgh

Entah bagaimana bisa beberapa kayu dari atas mereka tiba tiba jatuh kebawah. Sehun yang melihat itu sontak langsung mendorong Jongin. Walau pun Jongin terkena beberapa balok kayu juga. Sehun merasakan sakit yang begitu terasa. Sedangkan Jongin terduduk diam dibawah tidak menyangka

Sehun mencoba berdiri tegak sambi memegang tangannya

"Inikah yang kau rencanakan?" Jongin hanya diam "Jangan melibatkan dirimu jika kau ingin membunuh orang" Sehun berjalan menyeret melewati Jongin

Saat Sehun lewat Jongin melihat tetesan darah yang lumayan banyak ketika Sehun melewatinya. Bukan ini yang direncanakan Jongin. Jongin melihat keatas dan ia melihat seseorang berada diatas sana. Jongin berdiri lalu menyusul Sehun

"Sehun kau berdarah" Jongin memegang tangan Sehun namun ditepis

Ini kali pertama Sehun menepis tangannya "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" dan kali pertama juga Sehun mengeluarkan nada sinis "Apa kau baik baik saja?" Sehun melihat keadaan Jongin yang sepertinya baik baik saja "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau mau sehingga kau selalu membullyku, jika kau memintaku pergi aku akan pergi" Sehun menatap Jongin "Bahkan jika itu harus menghilang dari muka bumi ini"

Bersambung...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ini kali pertama Sehun menepis tangannya "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" dan kali pertama juga Sehun mengeluarkan nada sinis "Apa kau baik baik saja?" Sehun melihat keadaan Jongin yang sepertinya baik baik saja "Aku tidak tau apa yang kau mau sehingga kau selalu membullyku, jika kau memintaku pergi aku akan pergi" Sehun menatap Jongin "Bahkan jika itu harus menghilang dari muka bumi ini"_

Happy Reading~~~

Ini sudah dua hari Sehun tidak masuk sekolah dan selama dua hari ini Jongin duduk di bangku Sehun. Apa Sehun beneran akan pergi dari hidupnya? Selama pelajaran berlanjut Jongin sama sekali tidak fokus dan selalu melihat buku Sehun yang ia simpan di laci mejanya. Lalu menemukan selembar foto Sehun bersama foto anak keci yang sangat imut. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya bingung

Bel pulang menandakan pulang berbunyi. Langit berwarna gelap menandakan akan turun hujan. Jongin langsung pamit pulang dengan semuanya. _Berjalan di pinggir toko tidak buruk juga_ pikir Jongin. Jongin yang sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki memeriksa handphonenya. Tidak ada apa apa

Tes... Tes...

Tetesan hujan mulai turun dan mengenai layar handphone Jongin. Setelah lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki menyala Jongin langsung berlari bertedu di pinggir toko buku. Menyeka bahunya yang terkena tetesan air. Hujan turun lumayan deras kalau ia lari sampai rumah ia bisa basah kuyup jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertedu sebentar. Saat melihat keseliling ia melihat sosok yang hilang dua hari lalu. Tangan kanan yang digendong dengan kain penyanggah dan memegang kantung plastik yang sepertinya tidak terlalu berat dan tangan kiri yang memegang payung berwarna biru berjalan santai di sebrang sana

Sehun berhenti di depan kotak lalu menunduk. Jongin mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Lalu Sehun berdiri meninggakan payung itu dikardus lalu buru buru berlari sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala walau ia tau dia akan basah juga pada akhirnya

Jongin menyebrang setelah ia tau tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Jongin sampai di depan kardus itu lalu melihat kebalik payung. Tiga ekor anak kucing yang sedang kedinginan. Jongin tertawa mengetahui apa yang telah Sehun selamatkan. Jongin berfikir Sehun adalah anak yang benar benar naif. Dirinya sendiri saja kedinginan tapi masih memikirkan yang lain dan berkorban demi orang lain. Jongin jadi teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Sehun mendorongnya dari tumpukan balok yang jatuh. Jongin segera mengambil payung itu dan kardusnya juga

...

Pagi ini ntah kenapa Jongin datang pagi pagi sekali. Di kooridor hanya ada beberapa anak murid. Saat Jongin masuk kekelas ia terpaku didepan pintu. Seseorang yang sedang tertidur dibangkunya, Jongin yakin itu adalah dia. Tangan kanannya tidak terlipat keatas lebih meyakinkan dia bahwa itu Sehun. Kepala Sehun berbalik dan Jongin lebih bisa melihatnya walau sedikit tertutup dengan helaian rambutnya. Jongin mendekat lalu memperhatikan wajah tidur Sehun yang tampak nyaman. Tapi..

Tuk...

Jongin menendang kaki meja Sehun yang otomatis membangunkan Sehun. Sehun mengucek matanya dengan lucu lalu mendongak melihat keatas. Matanya langsung melotot melihat siapa didepannya dan sadar atau tidak Sehun mundur dengan bangkunya juga. Jongin menarik tangan kiri Sehun lalu membawanya keluar kelas. Sehun terus memberontak namun Jongin tetap memegang tangan Sehun dengan kuat. Mereka masuk keruangan UKS lalu Jongin agak sedikit kasar melepas Sehun karena Jongin juga sedikit melempar Sehun kedepan

"Apa lagi maumu"

Jongin menjatuhkn tasnya lalu maju satu langkah, Sehun mundur satu langkah

"Jangan mendekat" kata Sehun berbisik

Dua langkah

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Sehun sudah berada diujung dan tidak bisa lari kemana mana lagi. Jongin yang berada didepannya mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan tanpa Sehun percaya Jongin meraih kancing blazer Sehun yang tertutup. Sehun segera mencegah tangan Jongin dengan satu tangan

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan"

Jongin tanpa berkata menepis tangan Sehun kasar lalu dengan cepat membuka baju Sehun. Sehun terus memberontak. Setelah semua kancing sudah terbuka Jongin menyibak baju Sehun melewati bahu kanannya. Jongin hanya melihat bahu yang di perban tanpa berniat apa apa. Sehun terdiam melihat wajah sedih Jongin. Ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Jongin dari sorot matanya sampai ia sadar lalu menepis tangan Jongin yang membuat Jongin kembali tersadar

"Jangan memamerkan wajah kasihanmu" Sehun merapihkan kembali baju yang tersibak "Kau terlihat seperti mengasihaniku" kata Sehun dengan senyum mengejek

Enah kenapa belakangan ini ia sedikit berani melawan Jongin dan Jongin hanya diam tampa membalas. Sehun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun nihil. Tangan kanannya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Sehun mencoba mengancing dengan satu tangan namun ia merasa itu sangatlah susah. Sehun terus mencoba mengancing bajunya namun lagi lagi gagal. Sehun putus asa, ia memang belum bisa apa apa dan seharusnya dia masih berada di rumah atau dirumah sakit

Jongin kembali mengulurkan tangannya setelah sekian lama ia terdiam didepan Sehun. Ia bisa melihat Sehun yang kesusahan mengancing pakaiannya. Jongin mulai mengancingi satu persatu hingga kembali seperti semula. Merapihkan baju Sehun setelahnya mengancing blazer seperti semula. Berjalan membalik lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar UKS. Sehun membesarkan matanya lalu mematung di tempat tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Nada itu, nada yang tulus tanpa ada nada mengejek seperti biasa. Nada ini nada yang sangat menyesal. Apa benar Jongin menyesal?

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Sehun sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia terus memandang keluar jendela melihat siswa yang sedang berolahraga di bawah. Sesekali mencoter coret tidak jelas di buku yang ia simpan di lacinya. Sehun membuka lembaran buku itu lalu terdiam sebentar. Ia kehilangan sesuatu lagi sesuatu yang harus ia simpan dengan rapat di luar publik. Foto ia dengan Kyungsoo hilang. Sehun langsung melihat kedalam laci namun nihil tidak ada apa apa didalam laci. Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin ketika salah satu teman Jongin memperhatikannya

Bel istirahat menandakan istirahat berbunyi. Dan kembali awal dimana Sehun mulai di ganggu oleh temannya. Dari melempar Sehun dengan kotak susu, lalu menaruh sampah di loker Sehun, meletakan baju olahraga Sehun di tong sampah dan lainnya. Sehun benar benar sudah tidak kuat. Akal sehatnya mengambil semuanya dan disinilah Sehun sekarang. Didepan kolam renang sekolah siap siap akan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam air yang tingginya lebih dua meter. Sehun menutup matanya lalu berjalan kedepan dirasakannya ia sudah berada di pinggil kolam ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya tampa beban kedalam kolam

Byurrr...

Dada Sehun begitu sesak dan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mengabur tapi ia masih bisa melihat seseorang menyebur kedalam lalu semua menjadi gelap

...

"Astaha Sehun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan nak" Bibi Han langsung menyembur Sehun ketika ia sadarkan diri

Sehun hanya melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di rumah sakit Lay. Kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Sehun teringat ada orang yang menolongnya, apa dia juga yang membawa Sehun kemari

"Bibi Han, kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Sehun

"Seseorang menelpon Bibi dan mengatakan kau tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah" jelas Bibi Han

"Siapa yang menelpon Bibi?" tanya Sehun lagi

i

"Aku tidak tau, dia hanya menelponku dan Lay menjemputmu di ruangan UKS sekolah"

Sehun menerawang kedepan. Melihat langit langit ruang inapnya sepertinya sangat menarik. Sehun sudah sendiri karena jam besuk sudah selesai dan Bibi Han mengandalkan Sehun dengan Lay dokter yang menangani patah tulang Sehun. Lay masuk kedalam ruangan Sehun hanya ingin memastikan Sehun baik baik saja

"Belum tidur?" tanya Lay setelah duduk dibangku disebelah tempat tidur Sehun

"Belum bisa tidur"

"Jika kau ingin bunuh diri aku punya obat yang bisa membuatmu overdosis. Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu kalau kau mau" kata Lay santai

"A... Ak... Aku tergelincir"

"Dasar bocah tukang ngeles"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau katakan bocah"

"Kenapa kau tidak berfikir panjang dulu sebelum melakukannya?"

"Otakku sudah dimakan oleh akal sehatku"

"Otak penggerak semuanya, yang ada otakmu yang memakan akal sehatmu"

"Terserah kau"

Tiba tiba mereka menjadi diam. Hanya suara dentingan jam yang terdengar dengan jelas

"Keluarlah aku ingin istirahat"

"Apa dia orangnya?" Sehun langsung melihat kearah Lay meminta penjelasan "Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Lay

"Orang apa? Siapa?!"

"Tidak jadi, tidurlah" Lay berjalan keluar seperti tampa beban

"Hei! Dasar kau menyebalkan Zhang Yixing!"

Lay menutup pintu dengan santai lalu saat ia ingin pergi langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang berdiri di sebelah ruangan Sehun

"Maaf tapi jam be_"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Bersambung...

Hai~~ hai~~

Yang mintak di lanjutkan ini uda dilanjutkan ya ffnya semoga gak mengecewakan dengan hasil ceritanya yang makin membingungkan^^

Maaf telat banget updatenya soalnya sempat gak nemui ide padahal ngeliat komenan kalian semua supaya semangat nulisnya tapi percuma mah^^

Yang khawatir sama Aya tenang aja Aya baik baik aja kok gak ada yang parah kkk~~~ makasih atas dukungan kalian Aya sangat tersanjung^^ masih pada niat untuk baca ff ini kah? /meyakini saja/ kalau gak kita akhiri dengan damai^^ memang Aya gak apa juga sih gak banyak yang mau baca ffnya tapi kalau mintak lanjut Aya lanjuti deh^^ makasih buat yang uda ngoment buat Aya semangat, makasih buat favs dan follownya. Aya coba update kilat deh nanti tapi gak janji ok~ Aya sayang kalian /tebarkan kisseu/ ok ne~ Ppai ppai~

 **Attantion!**

 **Ada yang mau gak masuk ke grup Kaihun room's di line^^ pengen buka grup biar kaihun shipper bisa kenal dekat satu sama lain heheh~ kalau ada yang mau bilang ya tapi kalau gak ada yang mau juga gak apa kalau ada 15 orang Aya buka grupnya tapi kok gak ada gak jadi dibuka ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Orang apa? Siapa?!"_

 _"Tidak jadi, tidurlah" Lay berjalan keluar seperti tampa beban_

 _"Hei! Dasar kau menyebalkan Zhang Yixing!"_

 _Lay menutup pintu dengan santai lalu saat ia ingin pergi langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang berdiri di sebelah ruangan Sehun_

 _"Maaf tapi jam be_"_

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

Happy reading~~~

Namja itu masuk kedalam rawat inap Sehun setelah ia memohon kepada dokter. Kris melihat iba kepada Sehun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Tangan yang tercucuk jarum infus pasti akan sangat sakit. Ia melihat wajah Sehun dengan seksama, wajah Sehun sangat cantik seperti wajah mendiang istrinya dulu. Jujur Kris sangat merindukan Sehun. Ia hanya bisa kemandang Sehun dari jauh dan mengetahui kegiatan Sehun dari bawahannya

"Maafkan aku" kata Kris dengan nada yang sangat bersalah

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Yixing muncul dari situ

"Maafkan aku bung tapi 5 menitmu sudah habis" kaya Yixing yang bersandar di pintu

"Kau terlalu pelit dengan sahabatmu Lay" Kris mengabaikan protes Yixing karena sudah memanggi nama kecilnya

Cup

Satu kecupan kasih sayang mendarat di kening Sehun. Walau cuma sebentar tapi Kris senang sekarang. Kris keluar dari kamar tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada Yixing dan mengajak Yixing makan malam sebagai gantinya

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Namun pagi ini sepertinya terdengar sedikit kegaduhan dikamar 124. Sehun terus saja mengeluarkan aegyonya agar Yixing mengizinkannya keluar dan pergi sekolah. Sehun terus saja merengek pada Yixing layaknya anak kecil

"Kyungsoo lihatlah daddymu ini, sangat tidak pantas untuk dipanggil daddy bukan?" tanya Yixing pada anak 11 tahun yang sedang bermain dibawah dengan beralasakan karpet tebal

Kyungsoo hanya menyengir memperlihatkan gusinya yang telah dihiasi gigi yang mulai muncul

"Ayolah~~ jangan melibatkan Kyungsoo" Sehun terus saja merengek

"Tidak"

"Boleh ya"

"Tidak Sehun"

"Ayolah~~ kau yang terbaik"

"Tidak"

"Hyung~~" Shun mengeluaran buing buong andalannya

"Apa apaan itu" Yixing berdelik

"Baik kau menang" Sehun turun dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya lalu menyeret infusnya

"Mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi, apa tidak boleh juga!" tanya Sehun dengan wajah horor

"Pergilah"

Namun ketika Sehun melangkah kembali, suara rengekan mulai terdengar. Sehun langsung berbalik lalu melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca kaca dan mulutnya sedikit dimajukan. Sehun tau jika ia tidak menenangkan Kyungsoo maka anak itu akan menangis sejadi jadinya

"Kyungsoo sebentar ya daddy akan kekamar mandi" Sehun kembali membalikan badannya namun suara rengekan itu semakin membesar "ssstttt hei jangan menangis ok, daddy hanya sebentar" Sehun mundur dengan pelan sambil menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kalau ia tidak begitu kebelet ia akan menenangkan Kyungsoo namun ini dia sangan kebelet dan tidak bisa diganggu guggat atau ia akan pipis dicelana. Akhirnya Yixing duduk didepan Kyungsoo untuk menutupi Sehun lalu mulai mengambil ahli Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dengan memainkan mainan Kyungsoo

Setelah selesai Sehun keluar dan melihat anaknya sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan selangkah demi selangkah dengan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk. Sehun mematung melihat anaknya sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Ia tersenyum bangga lalu sedikit mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya. Sesampainya Kyungsoo didepan Sehun ia langsung memeluk Sehun begitu pun Sehun. Ia mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang lalu setetes air mata bahagia keluar begitu saja tampa ia perintah

...

Yixing sedari tadi terus mengomel tapi Sehun hanya menganggap angin lalu. Ini sudah lima hari ia berada di rumah sakit dan akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang oleh Yixing. Saat ini Sehun masih terus sibuk memasukkan barang kedalam tasnya. Sesekali Kyungsoo memukulkan mainannya ke meja lalu tertawa saat Sehun menatapnya. Sehun mendekat ke tempat Kyungsoo lalu memberi perhatian kepada Kyungsoo supaya mendekat dengannya

"Kyungsoo" tangan Sehun terulur besar besar untuk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil melepaskan mainannya lalu berjalan kearah Sehun dengan tertatih. Ketika Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengannya Sehun sedikit sedikit mundur kebelakang. Seperti itu terus sampai Kyungsoo oleng kesamping, Sehun dengan cepat menangkap Kyungsoo

"Tenang, daddy menangkapmu sayang" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo

"Sehun, jika temanmu tau kau punya anak bagaimana?" tanya Yixing

"Lalu kenapa? Lagian dia belum sah menjadi anakku jika aku belum mengambil hak asuhnya" jawab Sehun ringan "Aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia keponakanku atau siapa saja" lanjutnya

"Jahat sekali" gumam Yixing

"Hanya untuk sementara, di depan publik aku tidak akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi dari hati aku menganggapnya anakku sendiri. Hanya untuk sesaat, maafkan daddy sayang" seakan tau situasinya kepala Kyungsoo bersandar pada bahu lebar daddynya

"Pasti sangat berat bagimu bukan?" ujar Yixing

"Asal Kyungsoo bersamaku, aku baik baik saja hyung. Karena dia aku masih bertahan dan karena aku dia hidup"

"Ck! Picisan. Sejak kapan kau belajar kata kata seperti itu" cibir Yixing

"Kau saja yang terlalu norak dengan kata kata anehmu itu" balas Sehun

"Aish dasar kau bocah"

"Kau yang bocah! Tidak sadarkah dirimu Zhang Yixing? Bahkan aku sudah punya anak diusia mudaku dan kau? Pacar saja tidak punya" ejek Sehun

Mereka terus berargumen sampai akhirnya Yixing mengalah dengan Sehun

...

Hari ini Sehun sudah masuk sekolah. Namun hari ini entah kenapa ada yang berbeda. Teman temannya tidak ada yang mengganggu tidak seperti biasa sampai tiba tiba beberapa murid berhenti didepannya menghalangi jalannya. Sehun tau mereka siapa. Mereka salah satu fansnya Jongin. Menatapnya dengan tajam

"Apa apaan itu? Kau menggoda Jongin?" Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa apa hanya diam ditepat

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin? Mengguna gunanya supaya tidak mengganggumu lagi? Mengancamnya? Tidak mungkin atau kau_" kalimat itu tergantung "Menggoda Jongin dengan tubuhmu" lanjutnya

Sehun melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa apaan mereka. Sehun memang miskin dan yatim piatu -yang dia tau- tapi dia tidak serendah itu untuk menaklukan manusia laknat seperti Jongin. Bahkan ia bersumpah atas nama ibunya ia rela mati di tangan Jongin. Tapi ini apa apaan mengatakan kalau ia menggoda Jongin. Tangan Sehun sudah melayang sebelum ditahan oleh tangan seseorang. Dengan perasaan yang masih menggebu gebu Sehun melihat siapa yang berani mencegah aksinya. Namun mata itu semakin melotot dan darahnya benar benar mendidi sekarang. Orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka berbisik bisik. Sehun melihati mereka semua lalu melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar

"Apa maumu sebenarnya" kata Sehun dengan nada sinis

"Jangan mengotori tanganmu Sehun" Jongin berusaha tenang

Sehun tertawa mengejek "Kau tenang saja. Biarkan tangan ini kotor karena ini hari terakhir aku berasa di neraka ini"

Bugh

Sehun meninju telak namja yang tadi mengejeknya. Namja itu tersungkur kelantai. Beberapa temannya mendekat dan melihat keadaan namja itu. Dan beberapa yang lain seperti ingin menyerang Sehun

"Berani kalian sentuh maka kalian semua akan keluar dari sekolah ini" suara Jongin berubah menjadi dingin begitu pula dengan tatapannya

Jongin mendekat kearah Sehun lalu mengambil tangan Sehun yang habis memukul namja itu tapi

Plak

Tangan itu juga menampar Jongin dengan kuat membuat luka di sudut pipi Jongin. Jongin mengambil tangan itu lagi. Tangan itu terus saja memberontak tak ingin dipegang oleh Jongin maka Jongin menggenggamnya dengan erat. Jongin mengelus telapak tangan yang sedikit merah dan punggung tangan Sehun yang juga sedikit memerah

"Pasti sangat sakit" kata kata itu sedikit ambigu di telinga Sehun

Jongin memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya. Mata itu kembali melembut tapi tidak dengan mata Sehun. Mata Sehun begitu tajam dan menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam. Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengambil tas Sehun yang terjatuh dibawah

"Karena kalian semua ada disini aku akan memberi tau sesuatu" kalimat Jongin terjeda "Mulai hari ini Oh Sehun adalah milikku" keadaan kembali ricuh "Tidak boleh dari kalian yang boleh menyentuhnya dengan kekerasan dan menuduh ia yang tidak tidak. Karena, jika kalian melakukannya kalian akan tau apa yang akan terjadi. Cobalah jika kalian tidak percaya dan keberuntungan yang akan menghancurkan kalian akan datang dengan senang hatinya. Kau mengertikan Junmyon"

Lalu Jongin menarik tangan Sehun keluar sekolah. Sepertinya bolos sekali sekali tidak masalah pikirnya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Jongin. Setelah di perjalanan mereka tidak tau mau pergi kemana. Sehun yang ditarik pun hanya diam saja di sebelah Jongin. Mereka sudah dua kali keliling disekitar daerah gangnam tapi tetap tidak ada tujuan

"Berhentikan aku ditepi jalan" kata Sehun

"Apa?"

"Berhentikan mobilmu didepan"

Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sunyi. Sehun yang akan keluar ditahan oleh Jongin

"Kau mau kemana" kata Jongin panik

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Sehun kumohon"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Jongin"

"Kau. Aku menginginkan kau"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Keadaan disekitar mereka terasa sangat canggung. Jongin yang memulainya. Jongin memajukan badannya lalu mencium bibir cerry Sehun. Mata Jongin tertutup meresapi ciumannya tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Mata Sehun terbuka dan tidak membalas ciuman Jongin. Jongin mengakhiri ciumannya lalu membuka matanya dan mata mereka saling melihat. Ini terlalu dekat bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Jongin begitupun Jongin

Bersambung...

Hai uda setahun gak update update nih ff ^^ gak deh becanda baru beberapa bulan kok ditinggalin. Masih adakah yang berniat dengan ff ini? Masih banyakkah yang menanti ff ini? Masih adakah yang mau baca ff ini? Semoga kalian enggak bosan nugguin ff ini update. Baru dapat waktu sekarang buat nulis jadi maaf ya dan makasih mau nunggu lama lama semoga suka sama chapter yang ini ^^ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan ff lainnya bye~~

 **Yang masih niat gabung ke grup PM atau line Aya aja ya**

 **Id: nao_422**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKASIH YANG MASIH MAU BACA NIH FF. MOHON REVIEWNYA. AYA SELALU BACA REVIEW KALIAN. MAKASIH YANG UDA MAU NGEREVIEW. MAKASIH YANG UDA NGEFAVORIT NIH FF. MAKASIH YANG UDA NGEFOLLOW NIH FF. AYA CINTA KALIAN /kami enggak/**

Happy reading~~

Matahari sudah menyimpan cahayanya. Saatnya semua orang pegi kerumah masing masing dan bertemu dengan keluarganya lagi

Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan Kyungdoo yang ada di gendongannya meraba raba saklar lampu yang ada didekat pintu. Kyungsoo yang tertidur nyenyak Sehun tidurkan di kasur lipat dikamarnya. Sehun masuk kekamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk di rak handuk yang ada di sebelah lemarinya. Setelah selesai mandi Sehun langsung kedapur dan membuat makan malam untuknya dan Kyungsoo

Tok... Tok...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu utama Sehun. Sehun yang sedang memotong bahan makanan terpaksa meninggalkannya sebentar. Ketukan itu semakin keras karena Sehun tak kunjung membukanya. Sehun yang mengatakan sebentar seperti tidak di dengar olehnya. Buru buru Sehun ke depan lalu membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sepertinya umurnya berkepala empat atau baru berkepala tiga. Namja itu terus melihati Sehun dan tak kunjung bicara. Sehun dapat melihat tiga mobil sedan BMW. Dua berwarna hitam dan satu berwarna abu abu kecoklatan. Beberapa orang berjas hitam juga berdiri disekitar mobil itu

"Maaf tuan, kau sedang mencari siapa ya" tanya Sehun

"Aku mencari kau Sehun" kata namja itu

Sehun yang terkejut karena namja itu tau namanya memundurkan kakinya secara perlahan

"Jangan takut nak. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Si... Silahkan" Sehun memberi sedikit cela agar namja itu bisa masuk kedalam rumah kumuhnya

Acara masak Sehun tertunda begitu pun dengan laparnya. Sehun meletakan segelas jus jeruk di depan namja itu

"Maaf hanya itu yang aku punya"

"Tidak masalah" namja itu mengambil gelas itu lalu meminumnya hingga setengah gelas

"Jadi ada apa anda datang kemari?" tanya Sehun

"Ada yang ingin ku beri tau kepadamu" namja itu meminta bodyguardnya memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat dan meletakkannya didepan Sehun

Sehun menerima amplop itu lalu membukanya. Membaca beberapa kata setelahnya tangannya memegang erat kertas itu

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba tibaku ini. Aku sudah menemuimu saat kau di rumah sakit kemarin"

Sehun tersenyum kecut "Kau pasti bercanda. Kau sepertinya salah orang tuan. Mana mungkin ayahku seorang Wu Kris sang pemegang perusahaan terbesar" Sehun memasukkan kertas itu kedalam amplop lagi

"Aku tidak salah nak" kata Kris itu dengan nada putus asa

"Yang benar saja kau adalah ayahku. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Ayahku yang sejak lahir tidak pernahku lihat dan sekarang berada disini. Kau bergurau tuan"

"Aku ada saat kau lahir Sehun" Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompernya lalu memberikan foto yang terobek "Kau mempunyainyakan?" Sehun akui ia juga mempunyai foto itu. Tapi ini terlalu gila menurutnya

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan dirimu sendirian. Bahkan saat ibumu masih hidup. Selama ini ayah selalu dibelakangmu nak" sulit diakui tapi dia benar benar senang jika ini yang terjadi

"Kau tau. Ayah sangat tersiksa ketika melihatmu dari jauh"

"Lalu kenapa ayah meninggalkan kami berdua?" pertanyaan itu seperti langsung mengenai hati Kris

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar benar meminta maaf kepadamu"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf aku butuh penjelasan!"

"Baik ayah akan menjelaskan" Kris memandang jauh kebelakang "Saat remaja dulu ayah bertemu dengan ibumu. Ibumu seorang yang sangat pendiam tapi ayah menyukainya. Sampai dipesta perpisahan ayah mengatakan cinta kepada ibumu dan diterima. Ayah tidak menyangka ayah akan bisa bersama dengan ibumu. Tapi, ternyata kakekmu tidak merestui kami_" Sehun memotong ucapan Kris

"Kenapa? Karena ibu orang miskin?" lagi hati Kris seperti diremas

"Ayah berusaha agar kami direstui tapi bukannya semakin luluh kakekmu semakin marah_"

"Jangan sebut dia kakekku kalau dia tidak menyukai ibu. Bahkan aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya" lagi Sehun memotong ucapan Kris

Kris terus menjelaskan semua sampai bagaimana Sehun bisa lahir. Sehun hanya diam tak berkutik mendengar penjelasan Kris. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya tapi tidak direstui. Apa si tua bangka itu takut ibunya memelorotkan harta kekayaan mereka. Lihat! Bahkan sampai sekarang Sehun masih bisa bertahan dengan kehidupan yang kurang ini. Tapi dia bersyukur kalau ayahnya masih mengingatnya terus walau selama ini ayahnya melihat perkembangannya dari jauh dia tetap senang setidaknya ia tau bagaimana perkembangan anaknya menjadi dewasa

Pertemuan Sehun dan Kris yang mendadak tidak terduga itu membuat Sehun sedikit bersyukur setidaknya ayahnya masih hidup

Siang ini satu sekolah di gegerkan oleh sebuah artikel yang baru saja di terbitkan. Tentang pengakuan Kris yang mempunyai anak remaja. Sehun tidak menyangka ayahnya cepat cepat memberitahukan kepada publik secepat ini. Setidaknya Sehun merasa lega sekarang

Sehun sedang duduk di belakang sekolah. Hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan percuma. Sehun menyadari seseorang datang langsung menoleh kesebelah dan melihat dua orang yang selama ini ia jahui sekarang bisa dekat kembali

"Sehun" Baekhyun memberi roti kepada Sehun dan sekotak susu

Beberapa hari ini mereka mulai dekat kembali dan lagi lagi Sehun merasa senang. Hari ini Sehun juga pulang bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chen. Mereka berpisah di persimpangan lampu merah. Sehun berbelok sedangkan mereka berdua terus. Sambil menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala Sehun memasang earphone ke kedua kupingnya. Ia terus berjalan di jalan yang sepi. Kyungsoo yang semakin aktif sekarang malah menunggu kepulangan Sehun diluah tentunya bersama bibi Han

"Terimakasih bibi Han kami pulang dulu" sekarang Sehun tidak perlu menggendong Kyungsoo lagi karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai lancar jalannya

Seperti biasa, Sehun akan mampir dahulu ke mini market untuk membeli barang yang mulai menipis. Tidak sengaja Sehun bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang juga sedang berbelanja disitu dengan baju bebas

"Chanyeol" panggil Sehun

"Sehun sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu" kata Sehun "Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah seminggu ini?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku sedang ada urusan" kata Chanyeol

Tiba tiba kaki Chanyeol dipeluk oleh anak kecil. Chanyeol melihat kebawah begitupun Sehun yang melihat kearah pandangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memeluk kaki Chanyeol. Baik, Sehun melupakan Kyungsoo yang ia biarkan berjalan sendirian dan sekarang memeluk kaki Chanyeol

"Anak siapa ini?" tanya Chanyeol "Dimana ibunya" Chanyeol menjenjangkan/? kepalanya lalu melihat ke sekeliling

Kyungsoo melihat keatas dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling berpandang setelahnya Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Kyungsoo terduduk dibawah dengan tangisan yang mulai menggelegar/? Sehun buru buru mengangkat Kyungsoo lalu menenangkannya. Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun yang sibuk memperhatikan anak itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat karena dengan ajaib anak itu diam

"Kau sangat pandai mendiamkan anak menangis Hun"

"Ya, karena dia anakku"

Muka Chanyeol langsung melongok tidak percaya. Jika kau bisa melihat muka terkejut Chanyeol kau akan terpikal pikal sekarang. Sehun hanya menaikan bahunya cuek

Setelah membayar belanjaan mereka berjalan berdua dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur didalam pelukan Sehun. Hanya percakapan ringan yang menemani mereka. Chanyeol menawarkan mengantarkan Sehun kerumahnya. Hanya modus, Chanyeol ingin tau di mana Sehun tinggal. Mereka melewati taman, lalu jalan tanjakan, beberapa anak tangga lalu sampai di rumah Sehun

"Kau jalan setiap hari sejauh ini?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Aku sudah terbiasa" kata Sehun yang merogo kantungnya "Mau mampir?" tanya Sehun ketika sudah menemukan kuncinya

"Boleh. Aku terlalu lelah" Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu membuka pintunya

"Maaf rumahku tidak sebagus rumahmu" Sehun menghidupkan lampu

Memang tidak terlalu besar dan perabotan tidak sebagus yang ia kira. Tapi rumah Sehun sangat rapi dan hangat. Chanyeol duduk di sopa sementara Sehun meletakkan Kyungsoo ke kamar setelah meletakan belanjaannya. Setelahnya Sehun kembali dengan satu kaleng minuman soda

"Aku kehabisan jus"

"Aku punya ini" Chanyeol menaikan kantong plastik yang berisi bir kaleng dan dua botol soju

"Aku tidak menyangka kau meminum minuman seperti itu" kata Sehun tidak percaya

"Hanya sesekali ketika aku sedang merasa tidak bisa apa apa lagi?" ada nada sendu disana Sehun tau itu

"Kau punya masalah?" tanya Sehun hati hati

Chanyeol diam beberapa detik lalu ia mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Aku tidak menyangka kau anak tuan Wu" Chanyeol membuka minuman kalengnya

"Aku juga" kata Sehun dengan pandangan menerawang kedepan

"Kau mau?" Chanyeol menawari bir kepada Sehun

Sehun menggeleng "Aku bukan peminum"

"Hanya sekali tidak apa" kata Chanyeol

"Tidak Yeol"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol meminum habis birnya dalam sekali teguk

Sehun hanya menggeleng geleng kepalanya. Ternyata Chanyeol yang selama ini ia lihat ternyata mempunyai sisi lain

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau tau bahwa kau anak seorang Kris Wu?"

Sehun terdiam. Lega? Senang? Sedih? Kecewa? Bahagia? Entahlah semua menjadi campur aduk seperti adonan kue. Sehun tidak tau benar apa yang ia rasakan

"Kau tau, saat mendengar berita itu aku sangat terkejut. Semua orang terkejut" pandangan Chanyeol kosong

Chanyeol kembali mengambil kaleng bir dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Seberat itukah masalah Chanyeol pikir Sehun

"Tapi aku senang setidaknya kau tidak ditindas lagi" Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa apa dimata Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendekat ke tempat Sehun lalu memajukan kepalanya semakin dekat ke Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup matanya ketika semakin mendekat kearah Sehun. Hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Chanyeol berhenti, membuka matanya sedikit

"Aku mencintaimu"

Setelahnya bibir mereka menyatu. Chanyeol mencium Sehun. Bibirnya hanya menempel di bibir lembut Sehun. Sampai beberapa detik Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan pelan. Sehun baru saja akan mendorong Chanyeol tapi tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat memeluk Sehun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka

Bersambung~~

 **MOHON DIBACA!**

 **AYA UDA KELUARIN CHANYEOL DARI PERSEMBUNYIANNYA. MASALAH PAIR SENGAJA AYA OMBANG ABMBING NTAR TAU SENDIRI KAYAK MANA. SEBENARNYA AYA LAGI BINGUNG. KEMANA SEMUA READERNYA KENAPA MAKIN HARI MAKIN SIKIT MAKANYA AYA JADI JARANG UPDATE. KALAU MAU FASTER UPDATE KALIAN KUDU REVIEW ATUH. ATAU UDA PADA GAK ADA YANG NIAT NIH SAMA FF INI? JADI MOHON REVIEWNYA. KALAU REVIEWNYA SIKIT LAGI AYA BAKAN HIATUSIN INI FF /main ngancam/ MAKASIH YANG UDA MAU BACA NIH FF GAJE AYA. SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA~~~ /capslock jebol/**

 **YANG MASIH MAU GABUNG GRUP PM AYA ATAU KE LINE**

 **ID: nao_422 (itu yang gak nemui underscorenya dua kali ok)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maafkan atas ke typoan tempo tempo hari. Manusia selalu punya kesalahan. Sebahai konfirmasi Kyungsoo 11 bulan. Ok selamat membaca /perasaan nih author banyak salahnya/**

Chanyeol belum juga melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lumatan kecil Chanyeol membuat Sehun salah tingkah. Semakin dalam Chanyeol mencium Sehun semakin erat genggaman Sehun didada Chanyeol. Beberapa menit berpautan akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskannya. Kening mereka saling meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang memburu. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak berencana menjauhkan jarak mereka. Tangan Sehun masih nyaman berada didada Chanyeol begitu pun tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggang Sehun. Setelah nafas mereka kembali normal Sehun berusaha membuka bibirnya tapi tidak bisa sampai suara Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan dan kegugupan yang melanda mereka

"Bisakah kita saling mencintai?" bisik Chanyeol

Hening. Sehun hanya diam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Baru akan membuka suara tiba tiba handphone Chanyeol bergetar didalam sakunya. Seakan tersadar Chanyeol langsung mundur dan memberi jarak yang cukup jauh. Chanyeol mengusap mukanya kasar dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas. Sehun yang melihat itu sontak bingung

"Sehun maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku mabuk seharusnya aku pulang ini juga sudah malam. Selamat malam. Sampai besok. Terimakasih untuk waktunya" Chanyeol buru buru berdiri dan pergi begitu saja setelahnya Sehun hanya mendengar pintu terbuka lalu tertutup

Sehun memegang bibirnya. Dia berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi tapi itu tampak nyata

...

Seperti biasa. Sehun pagi pagi sekali pergi kesekolahnya. Kris berencana membawa Sehun kerumahnya dan Sehun setuju dengan itu semua. Dia melakukannya bukan karena dia sendiri. Sehun bukan orang yang egois. Dia hanya mementingkan Kyungsoo. Lingkungan hidup sekitar akan mempengaruhi Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo bukan anak kandungnya tapi ia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Ya Kyungsoo bukan anaknya tapi bulan depan dia akan mensahkan Kyungsoo sebagai anaknya

Sehun merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menghindarinya. Saat mereka berpapasan pun seperti tidak mengenal sama sekali. Seperti saat ini dikantin. Sehun melihat Chanyeol yang makan di pojok kantin dengan santai sampai pandangan mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol pergi begitu saja. Entah karena insiden ciuman itu atau hal lain Sehun tidak tau. Tapi ia merasa sedih

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya seorang disamping Sehun

Sehun yang sedang melamun sontak terkejut

"Maaf membuatmu kaget" kata Jongin

"Tidak masalah"

...

Sehun berjalan sendiri di kooridor sekolah. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dari teman temannya. Hanya ingin jalan jalan sendiri. Sehun terus berjalan menaiki tangga hingga ia sampai di atap sekolah. Begitu dia sampai diatas angin langsung berhembus seakan menyambutnya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah lalu berhenti ketika melihat seseorang tertidur di bangku yang ada disana. Sepertinya memang enak tempat itu untuk tidur. Tempat duduk dari keramik dan bayangan sinar matahari menutupi tempat itu sehingga sepertinya cukup adem berada disitu dengan cuaca yang sangat panas ini

Sehun mendekati sosok itu lalu berjongkok didepan wajah namja itu. Saat ini kepala mereka sudah sejajar. Tapi sepertinya namja ini sudah tertidur karena tidak merasakaan kehadiran Sehun. Tangan Sehun terjulur menyentuh rambut namja itu dengan pelan. Hanya sedikit pergerakan dari namja itu. Lalu jari lentik Sehun turun melewati kening Chanyeol, menyentuh alis tebal Chanyeol, mata bulat jika sedang terbuka, hidung mancung, pipi Chanyeol yang sedikit tembem, dagu lancipnya lalu terakhir bibir merah mudanya. Entah kenapa tapi Sehun menelan ludahnya. Karena terlalu asik memandangi karya tuhan yang sempurna ini. Sehun tidak tau kalau Chanyeol sudah terbangun. Tapi Chanyeol pura pura tidak tau sampai

"Huaaa" Chanyeol tiba tiba terduduk begitu pun Sehun yang terkejut sehingga terduduk dilantai

Chanyeol memegang dadanya. Nafasnya naik turun tapi Sehuh hanya memandanginya saja

"Kau membuatku kaget" kata Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya

"Maafkan aku" Sehun bangkit lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Chanyeol dengan mata melotot ke Sehun

"Bolos bersama dirimu" kata Sehun ringan

"Kau_"

"Kenapa Chan?" Chanyeol langsung terdiam tidak mengerti lalu kepala Sehun memaling kesamping. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu dan itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam mematung

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sehun lirih

Chanyeol membuang mukanya kemana pun asal bukan kearah Sehun.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol" Sehuh menarik kuat tangan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol tertarik dan mendekat kearah Sehun

Deg

Mereka berdua terdiam memaku. Tidak ada tanda tanda untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Sampai beberapa detik terdiam Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang ada disekitar mereka

"Lupakanlah aku"

Mata Sehun melebar. Sehun tidak percaya dengan perktaan Chanyeol. Kemarin dia mengejarnya, menyatakan cintanya dan sekarang menyuruh Sehun melupakannya. Perlahan tangan Sehun melonggarkan pegangannya pada baju Chanyeol lalu jatuh kebawah, begitupun kepalanya ia tundukan

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya" setetes air mata Sehun jatuh keatas tangannya "Katakan kepadaku kenapa" Sehun melihat kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang begitu jerni

"Hanya ingin" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah datar "Aku hanya ingin"

Mereka tidak tau jika di balik dinding ada Jongin yang menyaksikan mereka berdua dari tadi. Jongin yang juga niat membolos dan tidur dibalik dinding tidak tau kalau Chanyeol juga berada disitu. Jongin hanya memandangi langit yang mulai menggelap. Awan hitam menyelimuti kota seoul

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi belum sempat dekat dengan pintu, Sehun sudah menghalang jalan keuar Chanyeol. Sehun berdiri didepan pintu dengn tangan memegang knop pintu dari belakang

"Alasan macam apa itu" kata Sehun sedikit mengejek

Air mata masih membasahi mata indah Sehun walau di pipinya mulai mengering. Chanyeol hanya diam didepan Sehun. Tidak melakukan apa apa selain memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti Sehun

"Minggir"

"Tidak!"

"Sehuh aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat"

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali "Tidak, aku tidak akan menyingkir" Sehun terus menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis" Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya, dengan kasar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menariknya kesamping dan membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari knop pintu lalu tergeser beberapa langkah kesamping Chanyeol

Sehun tidak merasakan sakit pada tangannya tapi ia berasa sakit pada hatinya. Hatinya benar benar sakit. Sehun terdiam mematung saat Chanyeol begitu saja melewatinya lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Sehun tidak tau apa salahnya. Dan seharunya yang marah itu bukan Chanyeol tapi dirinya yang tiba tiba disuruh melupakannya. Sehun menutup matanya untuk mencegah air matanya keluar lagi. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan Sehun mulai menggigit bibirnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar

Tetes tetean air mulai berjatuhan. Tapi sebelum Sehun basah kuyup, Sehun merasa kepalanya Sedikit berat dan merasa hangat. Saat ia membuka matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya ia terkejut melihat Jongin ada didepannya dan diatas kepalanya ada blazer milik Jongin

"Bisakah kau nangisnya nanti? Kita masuk dulu kedalam, hujan semakin deras" Jongin menarik Sehun kembali kedalam gedung Sekolah

Mereka sudah terlanjur bolos jadi Jongin berinisiatif akan ke indoor. Walau disana ada beberapa orang yang berolahraga tapi tidak masalah kalau mereka berada di sana karena guru olahraga pasti tidak ada disana. Saat mereka masuk kedalam ternyata ruangan itu sepi tidak ada orang, itu lebih menguntungkan mereka lagi. Jongin mendudukan Sehun di bangku lipat yang ada disitu sedangkan dia pergi keluar sebentar dan saat kembali Sehun dapat melihat Jongin memegang dua botol Cola. Jongin mengambil bangku lain lalu duduk disebelah Sehun setelahnya membuka tutup minuman kaleng itu lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun

"Kau mencintainya?"

Sehun hanya diam

"Sehun aku tanya, kau mencintainya?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Aku mencintaimu mengertilah Sehun" Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun dan melihat kedua bola mata Sehun yang berkaca kaca

Jongin baru akan mendekat kearah Sehun saat tiba tiba seseorang menarik Jongin dan membogem telak di rahang Jongin sehingga Jongin tersungkur kelantai

Bersambung...

 **MAAF LAMA GAK UPDATE. AYA LAGI BENAR BENAR SIBUK. TUGAS TERUS MENUNPUK. DAN AYA BERNIAT HIATUS SEBENTAR SAMPEK BULAN 9 TAPI KALAU ADA WAKTU AYA BAKAL NULIS DAN UPDATE FF INI DAN FF LAINNYA. TENANG AJA UTANG AYA BAKAL AYA BAYAR KOK. TERIMAKSIH**

 **Maaf kalau ff ini sedikit berantakan dan amburadul karena ff ini gak ada aya edit lagi maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalau kurang memuaskan /bungkuk sembilan puluh derjat/**


	7. Bukan UPDATE

Hai... aya disini...

Masih adakah orang yang menunggu cerita ini? Atau semua orang sudah tidak ada di sini?

Iya aku tau di chapter terakhir, aku bilang aku hiatus di bulan April 2016 – Agustus 2016 dan nyatanya aku hiatus panjanggggggggggg... dan ini Februari 2019. Itu berarti sekitar (ngitung) ehmm... 3 tahun? Belum masih 2 tahun 10 bulan. Yah mungkin (gak yakin)

Baik aku ceritain kenapa aku menghilang bagai ditelan bumi dan tak bertanggung jawab atas tidak meng-up cerita save me ini. Jadi, setelah aku up yang terakhir jari aku ketusuk jarum dan aku tertidur karena pangeran gak datang buat banguni aku (gak becanda).

Jadi (ini bener), akun aku... aku... aku lupa sama password aku hahah... iya aku tau kalau pas masuk itu di bawah ada tulisan 'forgot password' tinggal klik masukkan email dan lalala lilili tada selesai... tapi, karena aku juga... aku juga... juga... juga lupa email aku jadi yaudah aku gak bisa apa – apa dan gak tau mau ngabarin status cerita ini kayak mana. Dan akhirnya aku nyerah dan kembali kepada tugas – tugas aku dan aku melupakan ini (gak juga), aku masih suka liat komen kalian minta up cepat tapi berhubung kecelakaaan bodoh itu aku hanya bisa diam di sini hikss...

Jadi malam ini aku kembali dan mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dan bisa. YEY! Tapi aku gak tau masih adakah yang minat apa enggak. Aku rindu nulis cerita. Aku coba nulis cerita di wattpad dan di fanfiction (akun lain) tapi gak berkembang dan aku nulis cerita lain sih bukan tentang kaihun.

Jadi kalau kalian masih mengharapkan ini cerita dan masih minat tolong di komen dan aku sesegera mungkin bakalan up lagi.

Terimakasih~~~~


End file.
